


得来不易

by AprilSummer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilSummer/pseuds/AprilSummer
Summary: 不是只有我们需要治愈





	得来不易

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Somedays It Don't Come Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903404) by [TheCityLightShow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/pseuds/TheCityLightShow). 



Tony恨不得把那个破手机摔到墙上。

打开Steve的抽屉————老天啊好像他坐在这间Steve很少使用的办公室里还不够艰难似的，他还必须去读那封该死的信————他宁愿自己没这么做。

这个房间，这封信件，从里面都找不出他们有任何联系。那些漫漫长夜，那些匆忙早晨，仿佛不曾发生过。赴汤蹈火的风暴中他们给彼此的唯一慰藉————那些偷来的间隙，轻轻的安抚。所有都不存在了，除了放在抽屉里，那个黑色丝绒的小盒子。他把它拿出来，被遗忘的手机同时掉到地上————他的手没有颤抖，没有————盖子翻开，铰链卡得很紧。

那枚戒指嵌在深红色的底座上，金色的指环上镶着蓝色星星。简单，却完美。Tony把一声呜咽封死在喉头。他盯着这枚戒指看了许久，开始想象如果是在不同的场景下看到它，会是怎样的震撼————他确定，一定不会像现在这样满口苦涩吧。他会觉得窝心，甚至可能会哭，Steve单膝跪在他面前，用那双Tony最爱的婴儿蓝的眼睛望着自己. 他说出口的答案会带着颤音，然后戒指会被温柔地滑到他的无名指上。

尺寸会刚刚好，他毫不怀疑，他多想戴上试试，但是...但是他现在却无法拥有了。他甚至不能确定自己是在什么时候失去的，他只知道这个已经不再属于他。

我找到了那枚戒指，你这个该死的混蛋。

他摁下发送，然后，终于，把手机摔到了墙上。他咬紧牙关走出这个带着Steve的标签的房间，没有去管手机摔没摔坏。那个小盒子重新回到抽屉里。

 

***

 

三周后某天他喝得烂醉，这还是自奥创之后的第一次————而操啊那感觉跟背叛何等相似————他发现自己又回到了Steve的办公室。

那手机没坏，甚至还显示着几条未读信息，但Tony还不准备去看。他不欠Steve什么。他坐到办公椅上，头贴到桌上————触感很凉，却没能安抚他。Rhodey的康复遥遥无期，Vision还是不分昼夜地漂浮着，甚至比当初的Jarvis更有机械感，而Tony的心不得安宁。他为自己失去的一切感到痛苦，毫无由头不知所起，似乎都成了他的过错。

他逼自己坐直，强忍下视觉落差带来的呕吐感，最终发现自己盯着那个小小的丝绒盒子。那个盒子跟他两看相厌，他在想————好像过去几周他没有被同样的念头翻来覆去折磨似的————Steve是什么时候准备这枚戒指的？奥创之前？还是华盛顿之前？因为说真的，那才是噩梦的开始。这枚戒指没有被丢失，扔掉或是退回————它依然应该是具有意义的，但就怪Tony最擅长推翻自己的结论，毕竟Steve对钱的态度总是那么谨慎认真，就好像Tony不能为他买下一座王国似的。

这一次他戴上了戒指，晃动手掌欣赏它折射的光芒。它的分量也刚刚好，让人不觉得重却又能感受到它的存在。在今天他酗酒的情况下，戒指在他的手指上卡得有些紧。但他没有摘下来，反而是捏着戒指盒子摇摇晃晃的走到房间对面，去找那个手机。

他顺着墙壁滑坐到地上，膝盖支起，翻开那该死的手机盖。手机屏幕在微暗的房间中发出刺眼的荧光。三条未读信息。Tony几乎就要删除它们了，但突如其来的敲门声却打乱了他的思绪。Tony慌乱地站起身，盒子扔到架子后面，手机匆忙塞进裤袋————但Pepper的同情却让他的狼狈无所遁形。她轻轻地向他走来，双手捧着他的脸，手指拨开额头的碎发，在那里温柔印下一吻。她牵着他的手带他走出房间，高跟鞋踩着地板上的声音那么干脆。是直到他忍不住把手伸进裤袋里检查手机还在不在的时候，他才明白她的脸色为何凝重。他还戴着那枚戒指。

 

***

 

第二天宿醉醒来，他还戴着那枚戒指。在一阵自我厌恶中他把它取了下来。

 

***

 

三条未读信息。

 

***

 

天啊...Tony，对不起。

我本来...我并不想伤害你。特别不应该是这样。

Tony？

 

***

 

清零日之后的两个月————那是Rhodey对内战的叫法，说实在的，这称号的荒谬感让Tony难得想笑————他终于出发去见T'Challa.

在瓦坎达。

那个他假装没隐藏着复仇者的地方。

讲真，Tony应该用分身乏术之类的借口推掉的。但国际法庭还在步步紧逼，他...他心里也有些不确定。不想去是因为怕自己会不想回来吗？还是说觉得不安全？某种程度上来说是的，无论对他还是T'Challa，或是他们，这一趟拜访的结果都是未知。但他别无选择，只能去了。

T'Challa显然清楚Tony什么都知道。在Tony向他慷慨的待客之道表达出过多的谢意时，对方的笑容从些许悲伤变得若有所思。Tony则继续装傻。他太过于擅长视而不见，太多年假装若无其事。

甚至一部分的他自己根本没有意识到，某一刻的他曾毫不设防。

 

***

 

会面进行得还算顺利。Tony一边为国际法庭装出魔鬼代言人的模样，一边无视规定放任自己在瓦坎达游荡，天塌下来还有Pepper帮他撑着呢。在那场荒唐又惨烈的战役中，她仿若唯一的亮光，守在他的背后，一如既往骄傲优雅地经营Stark公司。Tony依然深爱她，即使跟他与Steve所拥有的不同。他跟她的感情要更温和，更安静，更得心应手。他是那样纯粹地仰慕她关心她。而她的回应，是那微微挑高的眉毛和轻轻擦过的手指，却跟那种寻死觅活的爱恋是不一样的，但Tony...更喜欢他们现在这样。

他看她出席一个记者会，Natalie Rushman在她身后。Tony想至少有一个人毫发无损地走出了那场两败俱伤的战役。不过，他还是依依不饶地给她发信息：

Pep, 搞毛啊？

她回：

她想要弥补。她可是那时你亲自挑选的助理。

这倒是让他笑了。

 

***

 

Natasha看上去有些紧张。

这几乎要让Tony傻眼了，因为Natasha从来不曾显露跟脆弱沾边的情绪，除非那是她选择的进攻手段。当Tony走到她身边时，她嘴角微翘，笑意虽浅却真诚。

“再也没有伪装”，她说，“没有谎言。” Tony默许地点点头，不太敢开口说话。“我很想你。”她又说。这让Tony顿时放松下来，他用肩头撞了撞她的肩膀。

“我也是。”他轻声说。他们还有工作要做。

 

***

 

“我能问个私人问题吗？” 之后某天Natasha问他。

他们在重返瓦坎达的飞机上。这一次，话题已经扯开了，Tony还被问到是否会跟Clint谈谈。他害怕这之类的谈话，因为如果Clint还要表现得像在海底监狱时一样混蛋的话，Tony可能真的会忍不住一炮轰死他————但他还是略抱期待的，就一点点，因为T'Challa承诺情况会有所改善。有人————人数不止一个地————会跟他同心协力。而天啊Tony怎能不怀抱期待。

“Rushman小姐，我可不是那样的女孩。”Tony调侃道，目光从电脑屏幕上抬起来，发现她在打量他。她装作小气愤地笑了一下，继续问他。

“你和Steve是什么关系？”

那感觉像是溺水，Tony无法呼吸。Pepper知道了那枚戒指的存在，可她从未问起，从未点破，甚至没有告诉Rhodey————Natasha怎么会知道的？“Hey，Tony，亲爱的————呼吸，保持呼吸。”她忽然就出现在Tony跟前，低声诱哄着，一只手在他后背轻轻安抚。她把电脑从Tony手中拿下来，动作无比温柔，Tony的泪腺瞬间背叛了他。

她没有再继续追问，Tony知道因为没有那个必要了。

是从这件事以后，Tony不再随身带着那个手机。因为他已经读过信息了，也因为他不需要提供更多的线索，让她看到他破碎的心。

 

***

 

“Tasha.” 当她领路走进T'Challa大方借出来的会议室时，Clint呼喊她名字的尾音竟然有些颤抖。Tony跟在后面，闻声艰难下咽，但Clint并没有注意到他，而是直接把Natasha拉进怀中。他的头埋在她的颈窝，用力拥抱着。对于这突如其来的情感表现，Natasha看上去跟Tony一样讶异，但她回抱住他，吻了吻他的头发。过了很久Clint才退开身来————然后才看清他眼下深色的眼袋，需要好好清洗的头发，还有膝盖上开始渗出血色的绷带。Clint用嘴型沉默地叫了一声Tony，随后那刻着悲伤的脸上才露出一个笑容。“你来了。” 这句话几不可闻，但其中却含着Clint难得展现的真诚————而且传达的对象从不是Tony。他们是朋友————关系算得上铁————但他们从未对彼此推心置腹过。

Clint向前迈了一步，却又停住了，像是犹疑这个行为是否被接受。而在那一瞬间，Tony想起了Clint在海底监狱里的敌意，并选择原谅。“快过来，Legolas.” Tony翻个白眼对他说。这个拥抱牢固得像钢筋水泥，Clint的手几乎要抓破Tony的西装。

“我很抱歉。”他一遍又一遍地轻声重复，而Tony也只能不停地告诉他他明白，他理解。这样直白的情绪，特别是从印象中一直面无表情的脸上流露出来，Tony根本不知道该怎么面对。他只能紧紧回抱住对方，因为深知渴求肢体接触的自己愿意停在这一刻，直到Clint回神。

Clint最后还是退开一步，匆忙地擦过眼角，但他对Tony和Natasha笑了，那一刻他看起来年轻不少。“Rhodey怎么样了？”这是他问的第一句。Tony知道他们都会好起来的。

 

***

 

Tony发信息给Rhodey的时候，对方的反应要冷淡许多，因为他总是站在Tony的立场去考虑事态，而事态总是让他显得苛刻。当Tony太容易轻信的时候，Rhodey就会变成一个充满保护欲的教母。但也正是他的反应验证了Tony的观点，事情在慢慢变好。

但他依然未能坦白那枚戒指的事，没有告诉他那枚戒指一直躺在他的口袋里，被戴上又取下，戴上又取下...

 

***

 

他们下一次再去瓦坎达的时候————谢天谢地只间隔了一个月————并不是为了公事，尽管Tony的日程表上是那样写的。T’Challa, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Sam, Vision还有Wanda，他们一起坐在晚餐餐桌前。

Wanda向他道歉，而前半个晚餐时间Tony都沉浸在思考中。

“我很...生气。”她试着解释。“我觉得你把我当成一个小孩，甚至是一件应该锁起来的武器。所以当————”她没有说出那个名字，但Tony却听得无比清楚，并随着压抑住那一阵颤抖。“联系我的时候...我就做了选择。你是想保护我，让我待在家里。但我并没有理解你的苦心。”她深吸了一口气，在Tony想要开口的时候举起一只手打断他。“我做错了，”她继续说道，“想法也错了，哪怕是在我让你看到那些之后。是我错了，我一直没有为此道歉。对不起，为那些逼你做出的选择，和那些我参与过的逼迫你的情形，还有为当你开口要求时我没有听取的意见。很抱歉我伤害了你，我希望，伴随时间，我能做出弥补，Stark.”

“Tony.” 他有些神游地纠正她的称呼，让他们两个都吓了一跳。“叫我Tony.” 他说。这不是我接受你的道歉，但也算在朝这个方向奔跑了。她坐在Vision和Sam中间，安静却并未显得不自在。Tony只是觉得当Vision坐在你对面笑成那样时，原谅真的没那么困难。

Sam没有道歉。

哦不，Sam先是询问Rhodey的状况，说如果有他能帮上忙的地方尽管开口，说现在他们都在等待新协议的修改，这个过程让人迷茫，然后，然后，他道歉了。Tony从没有像今天这样觉得他和Sam的谈话可以进行得那样顺畅，不管是聊到Rhodey还是Pepper，协议还是Stark工业，或是BARF和退役军人，他们都像聊不完一样。直到坐在Tony旁边的Clint把他们拉去打游戏比赛。

若不是心口那个无法修补的大洞和窗外绵延的热带雨林，Tony甚至会觉得自己回到家了。

 

***

 

Tony逼Natsha跟他拍了张自拍，保存之后他发给Pepper，得到个出乎意料的转告我的女朋友我爱她。他乖乖地把信息拿给Natasha看了，她看完笑了，然后从口袋里拿出自己的手机。

他还拿给Clint看，因此被Natasha敲了后脑勺。但Clint那个丝毫没有杀手风度的“卧槽怎么回事啊，Tasha？！”的尖叫，让Tony觉得值了。

 

***

 

Tony在瓦坎达皇宫里有一个专属房间，有时想起来他自己都觉得不可思议。那个房间原本是空的，在Clint的隔壁Natasha的对面。每当他延长造访瓦坎达的时间时，这间房就变成他的了。偶尔他情绪低落，T'Challa还会借些有趣的书给他看。Sam, Clint, Wanda… 他们都在为回家而奋斗着，包括Tony很少与之对话也不怎么在意的蚁人。但Tony从未遇见Steve。一次都没有。他在瓦坎达来来回回已经—————我勒个去已经快他妈的一年了？仿佛Steve不曾存在。

但他一定在这里—————有时候大家差点提及他，差点发出疑问，而且Barnes就躺在这里的冷冻舱里，所以Steve...Steve一定在这里。

Tony的手指在口袋里拨弄那枚戒指，最后把戒指放到睡裤口袋里。他决定出去走走————反正睡眠总是出卖他，而且皇宫里这一侧的楼层他都可以自由走动。

在所有他怎么都见不到Steve的思考中，Tony从来没想过他会迎头撞上对方。Tony打开房门，Steve就那样凭空出现在眼前，穿着整齐，好像此刻是天光微亮的清晨而非夜深露重的凌晨两点。他看上去那样疲惫，仿佛血清失去效用一般，他瞪大那双婴儿蓝的眼睛，直直地盯着Tony，像头被车灯撞见的小鹿————Tony猜自己脸上的表情也淡定不到哪儿去。

某一部分的Tony，而且是比重较大的那一部分是渴望到近乎怨恨地，想要把Steve拽进一个深吻里，但剩下的那些却是愤怒，Tony选择了后者。愤怒是最容易上的船，事到如今，这跟Howard一点就着的激进态度多么相似，此情此景Tony简直不敢相信自己还能分神考虑这个。

“该死的，Rogers，”Tony嘶声怒道，Steve畏缩着后退一步。“你怎么不像其他人一样乞求我的原谅，嗯？”他逼问————这个问题有失公平，让对方难以作答，但他就是忍不住。

“我不值得被你原谅。”Steve低着头，轻声说道。“这个答案糟糕透了，我知道，但我做过的事情更加恶劣。” Tony咬牙忍住一句适用的脏话，再试着把他的愤怒拉回到合理的战斗最前线，挡在哀鸣的渴望和疼痛之前。

“糟糕这个说辞未免太轻了些，Rogers。” 闻言Steve又畏缩了一下，Tony告诉自己他才不在乎。不应该在乎。可惜事与愿违。“我的父母，Steve，我的母亲。这该死的一切...哪怕你能听进去我的话，听进去然后相信我让我帮助你，这他妈的该死的一切...”Tony继续不下去了，因为还有什么可说呢。他会犯错，他有自知之明。Steve不是那个没有做出更多陈述和论证的人————但Steve却是那个隐藏秘密的人。“看着我。”Tony朝死死盯住自己脚尖的Steve低吼。Tony以为那些灼烧自己眼眶的眼泪同样凝聚在Steve眼中这件事能让他感到雪耻和宽慰，但唯一的感受却是再次心碎。

“我只是...” Steve开了口，但最终摇了摇头，那是个Tony宁愿自己看不懂的不重要了。“我很抱歉。我以为...我以为把真相告诉你只会撕裂伤口让你伤得更深。我...老天在上啊，Tony，我从未考虑过你会怎样对待Bucky。你不是个残忍的人。但如果我知道有人会利用这件事煽风点火的话...” 他没继续说下去。但Tony明白那未尽之言。哪怕他依然心如刀绞，哪怕被再次提醒Steve对他刻意隐瞒了天大的秘密。

“你想说的不是这个。”Tony厉声道。Steve叹口气，像个要缴械投降的伤兵————操啊，上一次Tony说出这句话的时候他们还在床上，是Steve出发去拉各斯前的早晨。他根本没来得及听到Steve想说的话，结果————

“如果..如果那天早上，我问出口的话，” Steve看上去像是宁愿待在世界的任一角落，而不是这里。“你会答应吗？”他柔声问着，Tony瞬间明白了他的意思。那枚戒指，Steve还以为那枚戒指依然躺在办公室的抽屉里，而不是随身藏在Tony的口袋，刺痛他的皮肤。

“我将毫不犹豫。”Tony诚实地说。“但我不认为那会是正确的决定。” 语毕，他断然关上房门，阻止被那更大比重的如果牵着鼻子走。

他听到那声哽住的抽泣，同时错过Steve崩溃的神情。但当他闭上眼睛，却又仿佛看得一清二楚。他真的希望，无比希望。

哪里想过会被这样巨大的意外砸中呢，今夜注定是个无眠之夜。

 

tbc

 

译者注：

我并不站边故事里每个人的政治立场，  
只是因为很喜欢开头的求婚梗所以翻了。


End file.
